


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Rendezvous

by celli



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinosaurs, Fandom Trumps Hate, Mission Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: All Finn wanted was a bath, a meal, and a chance to lie in bed and think through all the new things about Poe and Rey he’d learned that day - that new burst of humor Rey showed, where before "everyone likes me" would have been a way to be mean to herself instead of just a joke. How Poe threw himself over Rey when the thing's tail came up from behind her, but drew his fingers carefully across the edge of Finn’s jacket while asking if Finn was all right. Finn just wanted a quiet. Solitary. Bed.The settlement leader, she of the Worst Flower Crown Ever, had other plans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2017





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts).

> A very belated Fandom Trumps Hate 2017 gift for thedeadparrot, who is still miraculously speaking to me despite it taking me two extra years to write this fic. Thank you and I'm sorry, my friend.
> 
> Thanks so much to batwrangler, angelsaves and missmollyetc for the brainstorming and beta work.
> 
> This was written before, during, and after The Last Jedi and I assume will be AU for The Rise of Skywalker.

Finn had seen a lot of things on a lot of planets since the General had started sending the three of them on diplomatic missions to recruit new planets to join the Resistance. But not many of them could compare to a monster the height of the _Falcon_ that looked like a shaggy lizard and roared like it could wake the dead.

"I mean," Rey said as they huddled in the back of the cave, "you two have seen more of the universe than I have, but--"

"Nope." Poe flinched back as the forked tongue came within a few feet of them. Outside there was a peculiar hissing roar that made them all reach for each other. "I have never seen a giant monster with scales _and_ feathers _and_ a tongue that did - ahh! - that. You, Finn?"

Finn shook his head frantically. "More importantly, though, why didn't anyone at the settlement mention them? Why did they ask us to make the water run for them if they knew this might happen?"

"I know it's hard to believe," Poe said, inching out a bit to look for the rest of the monster, "but some people just don't like us, Finn."

Rey made a scoffing noise. "Must be one of you two blasterbrains. Everyone likes me."

Tell me about it, Finn thought. He looked glumly at where she sat next to Poe, eyes bright, while Poe grinned fondly down at her.

* * *

If Finn had expected a heroes’ welcome upon their return, or any real welcome at all, he soon realized they were in the wrong place for it. Solan the High, Honorable Leader of the Lonarian people in the Twanian system, looked down her nose at them while servants relieved them of the water jugs and said, “Congratulations, you’ve passed the test.”

“Uh, thank you?” Poe said.

“I mean, our younglings pass it with more grace and speed than--well, anyway. Here’s the traditional reward.” Three flower crowns landed on top of each other in the dirt.

Rey opened her mouth. Finn stepped on her foot. “Thank you. I hope this can help lead to a strong relationship between your people and the Resistance.”

“Hm,” Solan said and walked away. Poe stepped on Rey’s other foot. She managed to “accidentally” smack them both with her quarterstaff as they moved to follow Solan.

* * *

All Finn wanted was a bath, a meal, and a chance to lie in bed and think through all the new things about Poe and Rey he’d learned that day - that new burst of humor Rey showed, where before "everyone likes me" would have been a way to be mean to herself instead of just a joke. How Poe threw himself over Rey when the thing's tail came up from behind her, but drew his fingers carefully across the edge of Finn’s jacket while asking if Finn was all right. Finn just wanted a quiet. Solitary. Bed.

The settlement leader, she of the Worst Flower Crown Ever, had other plans.

* * *

There was a meal. Entertainment even - a choir of some sort that slowed a warrior's epic down to a dirge, except for one exceptionally cheerful child who kept jumping up and down as if that would speed the song up. And some… soup. With some… meat… in it. Finn's background allowed him to eat it without protest, but he'd been spoiled enough by the food he got regularly back at headquarters that he noticed the taste. It was not a good taste.

Then there was a bath, and honestly, by that point Finn did not have high expectations. Frankly, he was expecting ice cold water, but that might have taken effort by Solan’s people, and instead it was just lukewarm. But that wasn’t the worst of it. 

"Rey's turn first," Poe said instantly when they found out the water wouldn’t be changed between them.

"No, I'm the dirtiest, I should go last," she said.

"We're equally dirty," Finn said. "Go ahead."

She fixed both of them with a stare. "Listen, I’m from a desert planet, I can handle some less than pristine water."

"Don’t care," Poe said.

Finn said, "Just _go_ already."

She rolled her eyes and did.

At least the soap smelled kind of pretty, even though it dissolved in Finn’s fingers partway through the bath. He washed as quickly as possible, trying to cling to any of the warmth left in the water.

They should probably have just taken a bath together, he thought out of nowhere, and shivered before he could stop himself.

* * *

At least it was sort of a meal and sort of a bath, Finn thought glumly as he stood in the doorway. Because it was barely even sort of a bed.

Sure, it was big enough for an adult humanoid to sleep on. And it looked soft enough for someone trained to First Order standards, even if it was only a foot off the ground. The problem was the room more than the bed. Because it was only barely big enough for the bed and two windows, which meant nobody was sleeping on the floor, and - well - 

Finn turned in unison with Rey and Poe to go looking for somewhere else, but the door slammed shut behind them and - yeah, that was definitely the sound of the lock beeping.

“What is this _planet_?” Poe asked, kicking the corner of the bed. “Ouch.”

Rey raised her fist to pound on the door. “What are you doing?” Finn asked in a loud whisper.

“Getting us out of here,” she responded, not bothering to lower her voice.

“But the General was very clear about their strategic importance, we can’t afford to make them mad!” His cheeks heated as she stared at him. “Remember, there was the whole briefing about the Banking Clans and the loans and the Resistance using our footing on the Outer Rim to--”

“Finn, breathe,” Poe said. “He’s right. We’ve all bunked in a lot harder conditions. Let’s just make nice in the morning and get home.”

Rey muttered something in a language Finn didn’t speak. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll take the side closest to the door.”

Poe looked at Finn inquiringly. “Oh, I don’t care,” Finn said. He faked a smile.

And that’s how he ended up sleeping in the middle, listening to Poe fake sleeping in his right ear and Rey in his left.

Finally, finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the nuzzling that woke him up just as the largest moon rose in the sky. Pursed lips and a rough jawline brushing against the inside of his neck. Finn woke and lay frozen, eyes fixed firmly at the ceiling. 

Then he felt it again. No. Wait. Yes, again, but also on his other side. Smaller lips and smoother skin brushing along his cheek and ear.

“Finn,” Rey breathed into his ear.

“Finn,” Poe murmured into his throat.

Finn twitched. Such a little move, but he felt both Poe and Rey jerk awake at it. He squinted down to find them staring at each other across his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut again as they turned to face him, but he felt them turn to look at each other again. And then he swore - he _swore_ \- he felt them grin.

“Oh, Fi-inn,” Rey sing-songed at him.

Finn did what even he knew was the least believable impression ever of waking up. “It’s still night out,” he said. “Why don’t we just--”

Rey kissed him.

“--mmf,” Finn said.

Rey’s lips stayed closed against his, and it was only for a moment, but it was still unmistakably a kiss. She lifted her head and looked down at him with a trace of the smile she’d worn while making jokes and fighting off the monster. “Good morning, Finn.”

“Um,” he said.

She reached up and turned his chin gently so that he was facing Poe. “Good morning,” Poe said.

“Hi?” Finn tried.

Poe laughed and kissed Finn too. 

Finn, without really meaning to, relaxed into the kiss. Even to someone with his limited experience, it was obvious that Poe had, um, a lot - he had a hand cupping Finn’s face all of a sudden, and his skin was so warm. His lips were firm and he teased Finn’s mouth open. Finn followed his lead dumbly, still trying to catch up with what was happening here.

Rey slid her hand inside his shirt. Finn jerked and barely managed to keep from biting Poe’s tongue.

Poe kept kissing Finn, kissing him and kissing him, and Rey kept working Finn’s shirt open, dropping kisses herself on each bit of skin as she uncovered it. Finn’s brain was in overdrive.

“Is this happening?” he asked, breaking away from Poe to breathe for a second. “Like, really?”

“I hope so,” Rey said low in his ear. “We’ve been talking about it. Talking about you.”

Finn’s brain crashed like a TIE fighter in battle. “You, you what?”

“Is that bad?” she asked, pulling back a little.

“Do _you_ want this?” Poe asked. Finn could feel Poe search out Rey’s hand and hold it tight across Finn’s chest.

“Yes!” Finn said, a little louder than he’d meant. “Um, I mean, yes.”

“You want us, us both?” Rey asked, a little on the quiet side.

“I love you both,” Finn said. Both Poe and Rey sucked in their breath. “What? Was I not supposed to say that part? Should I just say--”

Rey and Poe were kissing whatever part of his face and neck they could get to. Poe kissed him on the mouth, hard, and then Rey was there, still tentative. Finn remembered for the first time that _he_ could move, too, and held her against him until she relaxed and started kissing him back.

A thought came to him, and he lifted his head. Rey murmured a complaint against his lips; Poe smiled against the back of Finn’s neck. Finn almost lost his nerve; amazing things were already happening. But then he thought of how the three of them had worked so seamlessly together that morning, and what had made him shiver in the bath, and he had to at least try, didn’t he?

“Finn?” Poe was asking.

“You’re going to kiss each other, right?” he asked.

There was another pause while Poe and Rey looked at each other again. This time Finn could see the slow smile cross Rey’s face, and Poe made an interesting noise into the skin of Finn’s shoulder. 

“Should we, then?” Rey asked.

“You really should,” Finn said, smiling first at Rey, then at Poe. “Please.”

Rey and Poe leaned forward, meeting just inches from Finn’s face. He couldn’t control the dumb grin on his face as he watched the two of them melt against each other. 

“You might both be blasterbrains,” Rey said, quirking an eyebrow at the faux-offended expressions on Finn and Poe’s faces, “but I suppose I love you too.”

“Likewise,” Poe said, reaching out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “I - likewise. Both of you.”

Finn waited for Poe to turn back to him, then tugged him down into another kiss, running his hand down Rey’s back as she leaned into them both. He was so caught up in the feel of both their bodies against his, of Poe’s lips and tongue, that he didn’t really register Rey exploring his chest again, flipping buttons open as she went.

He did notice, however, when she slipped her hand into the front of his pants. Rey laughed at the noise Finn made into Poe’s mouth. Finn worked a hand free and slipped it into her shirt; she stopped laughing and her eyes fluttered closed.

The next few minutes were a blur of heated skin and moving fabric, until finally they were all naked and, somehow, still beneath the covers. Finn faced Rey, with Poe tucked up against his back. Finn ran his hands over Rey’s hair, across her cheekbones, down the long lines of her neck and her arms. She was trembling, which was all right because he was too. He bent forward, slowly, leaving her lots of time to change her mind and punch him in the face, and put his mouth on her breast. She sighed and wrapped one arm around him. Her other hand reached out for Poe, who inched closer.

Finn kept trying to push closer to Rey and Poe at the same time. Poe slid his free arm tight around Finn’s chest and wrapped his legs around one of Finn’s, which somehow managed to make Finn feel safer and more turned on at the same time. He groaned into Rey’s skin. 

Finn’s head spun. He gave Rey his free hand, and he could hear her half-laugh as she guided it between her legs. Poe hung on to him tightly as Finn concentrated on Rey’s movements and following along. When she finally shuddered against him and whispered their names, he reached for her face and pulled her down to kiss him over and over, then moved over to let Poe kiss her too.

Rey went back to kissing him, and Poe pressed up against him again. “You feel so good,” he whispered in Finn’s ear, and Finn made a helpless noise again. “You’re both so amazing. I can’t believe I’m here with you two. I’ve never been so glad--” he broke off with a ghost of a laugh. “I’ve never been so happy to be locked into a room before. I wish we could stay here forever, just the three of us.”

“Poe,” Finn breathed.

Poe moved his hand down Finn’s body and wrapped it around his cock. Finn clutched at Rey and she spoke to him softly - about what, he couldn’t really tell over the roaring in his mind - while Poe drove him more and more wild.

Finn came with a cry and Poe followed almost immediately behind, rubbing up against Finn’s back and biting down hard on the back of his shoulder. 

The three of them collapsed together in a satisfied, satiated heap. Finn wriggled around until he could kiss the nearest parts of both Poe and Rey, and they did a sloppy and giggly job of cleaning themselves up before Finn convinced the other two to curl up against him where they’d started.

“Love you,” he murmured into Rey’s hair.

“Love you too,” Rey said, tucking a hand into one of Poe’s. Poe just smiled and kissed Rey’s hand, then Finn.

Finn smiled, sighed, and relaxed into sleep, which was naturally the exact time when their “guide” from the settlement came banging into the room with no warning. 

She stared at them in the bed. 

They stared back at her. 

She silently let herself out.

Finn, Poe, and Rey looked at each other.

“Uh-oh,” Poe said.

* * *

Gossip apparently spread _very quickly_ on this world. By the time they were called in front of Solan the High for their farewells, nobody except (of course) Solan could seem to make eye contact. An epidemic of cleared throats and shuffling feet had broken out. 

“We hope you have enjoyed your stay with us,” Solan said, haughty and formal. Someone in the background giggled loudly before being shushed.

“The Resistance is proud to be of service to you,” FInn said. “We hope you will call on us in the future if we can be of service to each other.”

“We will not bar our doors to the Resistance,” Solan said.

“Nor lock them in,” Rey murmured under her breath.

Solan looked all the way down her nose at Rey, and Rey shut up. “We will allow your vessels to refuel at our stations - at prevailing rates, of course.”

“Of course,” they chorused dutifully.

“I wish you well in your journeys,” she said, and surprisingly, she didn't sound entirely forced.

“Thank you, Honorable Solan,” Finn said.

“We cherish our time with you,” Poe added.

Both Finn and Rey kicked him.

And for just a fraction of a second, Solan smiled.


End file.
